The Kai's Chosen
by MinersCourt
Summary: The clock has been turned back and an incredible change in history has manifested. The destruction of earth at the hands of Raditz. Goku is now part of the Frieza Force, along with the other Saiyans. However, the Kais are getting evolved, aiding their chosen few. (Female Goku)


Her fingers twitched, her shoulders shook, and her eyes threatened to snap open. She could feel the thick liquid around her, caressing her wounds and _healing _her. Bubbles streamed out of the mask attached to her face. Anger filled her heart, making her entire body shake with fury. Her son, her friends, even her enemies like Piccolo, _they were all dead. _Thanks to a man named Raditz. Her _brother. _The word stuck to her mind, making her face distort in disgust and rage. He had told her that she was an alien— albeit with a low power level. _416_ she had been told in their battle. Her fingers clenched into fists, her ki rising. He had been there for her. _Was it her fault? _

'Goku! Can you hear me? This is King Kai.'

_King Kai? _The thought rushed through her mind.

'Oh, good! Listen, Goku. I need you to calm down. You're in alot of danger.'

_Is there a voice in my head? _

She heard a long sigh coming from this King Kai. 'Of course you don't remember anything. It seems to be only us gods— listen carefully, Goku. I can explain how I know you anytime, but you must stay calm and not give anyone a reason to attack you. Nearly everyone there has more battle power than you.'

_Gods? _Her eyes opened as she got a burst of energy. _Woah?! _Suddenly, she felt stronger than she ever had. She felt invincible. 'Listen. A time rift has tore through the universe— or, at least, that's what the Kai's think. We know for a fact that time had been reround and altered. Right now we have the rifts under control, but they've done serious damage.'

As interesting as this information was— about a new timeline and all, she had to know. _Why are you telling me this? And how are you reading my thoughts? _

'I can only read your thoughts when we're having a conversation. I'm a telepath— all the Kai's are, but my powers are somewhat limited. As for why— believe it or not, Goku, you trained under me in the other timeline. We Kai's can remember a year from now vividly. Only bits and pieces past that.'

Goku nodded her head slowly, but she wasn't entirely sure he was telling the truth. Suddenly, her head exploded with a flurry of visions of her training on a small planet with blue alien. A Kai. Kaioken. Spirit Bomb. She remembered enough parts of the whole to come to a conclusion. _I was your student? _

'I knew that'd help. Listen, Goku. You need to stay safe and help me figure this out.'

She closed her eyes and took in the soothing liquid. _What can I even do?_

'You were affected by the change in history. You may be the key.'

_Really? How was I affected? _Raditz flashed into her mind. Hate boiled in her heart. Brother or not, he was a savage killer.

'You're supposed to be dead, traveling down snake way to train with me.'

_Oh. Wait— I died with earth?_

'You died _**for **_earth. You and Piccolo teamed up to take down Raditz. Did Piccolo die as well?'

Piccolo had teamed up with her? _Not that I know of, King Kai. Piccolo never showed up after Raditz took my son as a hostage. It was Krillin and Yamcha who went with me. _She winced upon remembering what the Saiyan Warrior did to them. _Not even Piccolo could have been that cruel. _

'I see . . . ' The Kai was silent for a bit, giving Goku a chance to really absorb her new power. 'That must be the change I'm seeking. I'll have to bring that up with the Supreme Kai.'

_Wait! King Kai, I have a question._

'Ask away.'

She was suddenly mad at herself for saying a question instead of questions. _I feel a new power bubbling up inside of me. What is that?_

He was silent for a moment, carefully choosing the right words. 'In this dire time, we Kai's are able to choose someone to help fix the rifts. In doing so, we unlocked your power. However, they come in strange ways. For you, your Zenkai boosts will return your power, surely, but slowly.'

_Zenkai? _As the words ring around her head, she could already feel the lack of his presence. _Piccolo not showing up must be some urgent news. _She opened her eyes again, feeling herself fully healed. There was a loud beep and the green liquid started to drain from the tank. Her anger towards Raditz returned, but she forced it under her control. The glass doors slid open and she pulled the mask off.

She tensed her muscles and walked out of the pod-like machine. She was greeted by a short, scalie-looking alien. She stared at him for a second, he was taking notes into some kind of glowing pad. He looked up, his eyes sad and heavy. "Another recruit . . . dear, I'm so sorry." He sighed, "Name and planet please."

"Goku. Earth." King Kai had told her to stay calm, so she did just that.

"Do you know where you are?"

Her eyes widened and she looked around. "Alien spacecraft?" She remembered her brother. "Saiyan?"

He shook his head. "Spacestation KF-9. And the saiyans don't own the place. Frieza does." She didn't recognize the name, so she shrugged it off. "Earthling, huh?" She nodded her head. "We'll see what the Dna test says." He reached up to a device on his head and pressed a button. She recognized that device as the same Raditz had been wearing. "Hm. Decent enough. Try to stay away from the big fish." Goku nodded and he handed her a device. "As a new recruit you may not know how to work the Scouter. We'll have whatever group you end up in teach you, but just press the button on the side if it rings. You may leave when you're ready, but you must stay on the station."

She couldn't help but notice how monotone his spiel had been. As if it had been practiced hundreds of times. She turned away and walked for the exit, only hoping to not run into her supposed brother.

* * *

Vegeta stared at the report for the tenth time, clenching his teeth at the results. He pressed the button on the side of his head, refreshing the page one more time. Raditz had said his brother had arrived last night. New recruits were posted for everyone to see, and Kakarot had not arrived yet. Only some humanoid girl. At this point, it seemed like Kakarot wouldn't at all. "Nappa . . ." His teeth scraped against each other. "Remind me of Raditz's exact words."

The retired Saiyan General, due to no longer having an army to command, nodded, "Of course, Prince Vegeta." The short saiyan rolled his eyes. He was proud of his rank, but Nappa always called him Prince and it was starting to grate on his nerves. "I quote: Kakarot arrived last night. Should have been healed by now." Nappa grunted. "Pretty sure he grumbled about a very low power level after that.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Something happened to Kakarot. We must do something."

"A low class like him? Why waste our breath?"

Vegeta scowled, "Class only matters so much when there's only four of us left in the universe. We will retrieve Kakarot, Nappa. _You _will retrieve Kakarot." He folded his arms across his chest and started walking. "I will check on the medical facility, see if Kakarot just hasn't been checked in yet. Check the pods, see if he's still unconscious from the ride. Then call Raditz if I haven't contacted you yet. I don't want to speak with him, I'm angry enough."

Nappa nodded, "Yes, my prince." And with that he left an eye-twitching Vegeta.

Vegeta walked down the corridor and turned, coming face to face with a man that made his blood boil. _Cui_. The alien took a step back in shock before straightening up. "Oh! Ho! Vegeta, how nice to see you."

They had been rivals forever, but Cui seemed to think he could best the Saiyan Prince. Granted, they had the same power level, but Vegeta would show him some day. "Out of the way, Cui. I have business to attend to."

That only made Cui smirk. "I see, just wanted to see the new girl, huh?" His smirk taunted Vegeta.

"Girl? No, Cui, definitely not." He growled, "I'm checking up on Raditz. He arrived a bit after us and I heard he was resting in the chambers. I'm afraid our last mission was a bit hard on him."

Cui laughed, "Right. See to it that you do, Vegeta."

He finally let Vegeta pass and the prince sped by him. He was seething in anger. How dare Cui take up his already precious time. He knew the alien didn't have to take on missions, did that make him think he was better than Vegeta? The Saiyan Prince? Someday he would show him. He would show them all. But, for now, _Kakarot_.

He walked along the wall, nearing the medical center. Finally, he could see if the saiyan had arrived after all. He turned and his heel and walked straight into someone. Immediately he stopped, cursing himself at his brisk pace. There was no way that person could have seen him coming. If word got to Frieza, despite how tame the issue was . . . he internally shivered.

He looked down at the person sitting on the ground. The first thing he noticed the full luscious hair that he swore belonged to a saiyan. His heart skipped a beat— was Kakarot here? Was his worry for naught? Their head tilted up and he looked into the onyx eyes. _No. It was just the girl. _Still, her eyes and hair were very saiyan-like. He found it quite attractive.

He hardened his gaze, scolding himself as she picked herself up. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

He snorted, "See to it that you keep your focus from now on." It wasn't until she had fully stood up that he realized just how tall she was. The top of his head, not including his hair, reached her shoulders. Without thinking he reached a hand up to his scouter and pushed a button on the side. She seemed to tense up. "Relax. I'm just checking your power level." _Must've been kidnapped to be apart of Frieza's army. _It read just above a thousand, almost as strong as Raditz. "Not bad, but still not good. You're about as strong as a Saibamen."

"Saiba-what?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he walked past her and into the medical facility. He stopped in front of the doctor. "I'm looking for a saiyan. Male. Should have arrived last night." The doctor shook his head negative and Vegeta swore under his breath. He turned and walked along the side of the healing tanks, glancing inside each and every one, looking for a healing, beaten saiyan.

He walked all the way around, not seeing a single hair of the person he was looking for. The girl had walked back inside, worry etched across her face. "Did you lose a friend?"

She was definitely new. Not only was she holding her scouter and not wearing the standard uniform, she was worried. Kind. A fool's choice. He grunted, "You could say that." She looked down at him with big, soft eyes and he quickly turned his head away. Suddenly, his scouter started beeping. He pressed it, "What?"

'Prince Vegeta, Kakarot is nowhere to be found in the pod bay, and Raditz said that Kakarot has arrived, no question.'

"Dammit, Nappa, that is not good news." He tapped his foot against the ground, "We have two places left to check before things start getting out of hand. Listen, check the cafeteria. Do it now and contact me as soon as you get there. I'll go check the training room." He ended the call and was about to leave when the doctor stopped him.

"Take our new recruit with you."

Vegeta turned to the doctor, his eye twitched. "What?"

"Saiyans and Earthlings look quite alike, she'll most likely be put in your group anyways."

He was about to object, tell the doctor that Frieza wouldn't dare put her with the saiyans. That was until the Earthling interrupted him. "Is that a tail?" He turned his gaze to her. It was hard to read her expression, both tense and intrigued. He wasn't sure which ruled in her mind. "Do all Saiyans have tails?"

Usually people were disgusted by Saiyan tails or they used it as a crutch in a fight. Momentary Vegeta found interest in her soft nature. Simply curious. "It's part of our biology, we're born with them."

"Oh." She sounded dejected and Vegeta narrowed his eyes, was he wrong about her? She was silent for a moment, almost like she retreated to her own mind. At last, she turned her head up. "You said something about the training room?"

Vegeta sighed. If he outright said _no _word would get to Frieza. And that was something he couldn't let happen. "I won't go slow for your sake." He turned around and headed for the exit. Her heavy steps followed after him, not lagging behind in the least. Silently, he was glad that no one was around when he exited the room. It was already a chore to show her around. After the training room, he was most likely going to have to give her a more in-depth tour of the facility. _Great . . ._

"So . . ." she began, "My name's Goku. Son Goku. What's yours?"

"Vegeta."

"Kinda sounds like Vegetable." He choose not to respond to that comment, instead clenching his fists and grinding his teeth together. She was silent for a bit longer, "I guess I'm not much better, then. My son's name was based on rice." She chuckled to herself before going quiet again.

"Son?"

Goku smiled softly, "Yeah. He was young, _very young_." Their footsteps echoed in the barren hallway. "I remember our first time fishing. His smile . . . I'll never forget how happy he was." She laughed quietly, "He didn't even catch anything."

The Frieza force never did anything in parts, he was sure her son perished. Vegeta tried envisioning what her kid would have looked like, but all he could see was the quiet grief in her eyes. It was quite annoying. He had other things to worry about.

A few silent minutes passed before they reached the training hall. Vegeta tore his eyes across the room, searching for anything resembling a Saiyan. Goku, on the other hand smiled.

Vegeta scowled and pressed his scouter, "Nappa, did you find him?"

'Negative, Prince Vegeta. Kakarot is nowhere to be found.'

"Damnit!"

'My Prince, Raditz has arrived and is heading towards your location. He wants to talk to you in person about Kakarot.'

"Fine. I'll stay put. Head here as well, Nappa. We need to hurry this up." He pressed the button, ending the conversation. If Frieza found Kakarot before them—

"You okay?"

He turned his head towards _Goku_, he forgot she was there. He choose to say nothing, just staring into her soft, caring eyes. She continued, "You seem quite upset." He looked down at his hands, slightly shaking. He clenched his fists. "How about a sparring match to calm your nerves."

His eyes widened at the prospect. "You want to spar with me . . ." He looked at the scouter in her hand. "You don't know my power, do you?"

She shrugged, "I can feel what you're putting out. It's massive and intense!" He figured it must've been an earthling thing, being able to feel battle power. "I know I'm no match for you, not now, anyways. But, a little spar can help get some aggression out."

A small smile tugged at his lips. Had it been Raditz or Nappa, they would have never suggested fighting him or even recognizing his attitude towards training. She was fearless and he found himself admitting that, even if she's not a saiyan, he wouldn't mind having her as part of his team. "Sadly, Goku," her name was a bit strange to him. So foreign. In fact, it didn't sit right with him. "I must decline. I am too busy to spar at the moment." His priorities were finding Kakarot and hearing what Raditz had to say for himself.

She nodded, "If you ever change your mind— " She tensed up and looked towards the entrance they had come through. She muttered something under her breath and her eyes narrowed in hatred.

Raditz came through the door and Vegeta tore his gaze from Goku to the Saiyan. Before Vegeta could even demand him to explain himself or where his brother was, Raditz smiled. "Oh, good! From what Nappa was saying I thought you didn't find her."

"Her?" Vegeta looked at Goku and then snapped his head back to Raditz. "Are you telling me that you couldn't find your brother and you just kidnapped a random earthling girl?!" The entire venture had been a waste of time? Kakarot didn't even exist.

Raditz stopped, blinking in confusion. "Brother? I never said Kakarot was my brother. No, Kakarot is my sister."

Vegeta's rage loosened, "Sister?" He looked over to her. It was then he noticed the rage in her eyes. _She was a Saiyan. _"You're Kakarot?"

Raditz took a step towards her, "Hey, Kakarot— "

She tossed the scouter to the ground and clenched her fists. "My name . . . is GOKU!" Blue ki shot up around her body, coating her skin and shaking her hair. She slammed her foot into the ground and shot forward, a trail of blue light left behind in her wake.

Raditz sighed and held out one hand, ready to catch her attack. "This again? Kakarot, why are you such a fool?" Her fist slammed into his hand and his arm jerked back. "What?!" She twisted her body and slammed her other fist into his face, snapping his head back and throwing him back. Raditz had been unprepared for the new power she had acquired. "Impossible . . . a zenkai boost cannot give that kind of power!" He snapped his head down, catching her next attack. Both of their arms shook as Goku slammed her free fist forward, only for her wrist to be caught. " Kakarot! This is nonsense!"

Goku's eyes narrowed, "You killed my son!" She slammed their foreheads together, causing both Raditz and herself to shriek in pain. His grip on her arms loosened and she retreated backwards, collected energy in the palm of her hands as she cupped them by her side. "Kame . . ."

Raditz's eyes widened, "This technique." He remembered how Kakarot had teamed up with the two earthlings, all three blasting a wave of energy towards him. Then, they had been too weak and too slow, but— "Kakarot! Are you out of your mind?!"

She continued to pour energy into her palms, a vicious blue light building at her side. "Hame . . ."

Vegeta crossed his arms. He scoffed, "What a family feud."

Goku shook in rage, pushing her hands, and energy, forward. "Ha!"

Raditz grit his teeth as the large wave of energy came towards him. It was obvious at this point that no one was going to step in and break it up. He gathered purple energy in each of his hands and created an attack of his own. With a scream he sent a wave forward, only enough energy to meet his sisters power. She may have been stronger, but he was still her older brother. Still stronger.

Their energy waves meet at a standstill, blowing a strong pulse of energy all around them. Goku's boots scratched against the floor as she slid back an inch. 'Goku! I look away, not even for half an hour, and you've gone against my directions!' _King Kai? _'What are you doing, Goku?' _He killed my son, my friends, and my family. I watched as he slaughtered Krillin and Yamcha! _'I am so sorry, Goku, but you need to stop this. Your life's on the line.' She narrowed her eyes, _He must pay! I . . . I could use the Kiaoken! Overpower him and— _'No! If you do that they will kill you! Frieza will have you executed.' _I would gladly die if he did, as well. _'Goku! There is much more at stake here!'

Her eyes started into the beam before her. She dropped her hands and the energy in the room diminished. _King Kai . . . how much is at stake? _'Later, Goku. Focus on the here and now.'

Raditz's hands trembled. The amount of energy he had to put out left his fingers stinging. He grit his teeth, wondering just how his sister increased in strength so quickly. Vegeta, however, was looking towards Goku. She had held so much rage and yet . . . she just stopped. It was . . . unsayian-like. It didn't sit well with him.

_Do all Saiyans have tails? _Vegeta narrowed his eyes. She asked about his tail. He titled his head to the side a bit to look at her backside. Immediately, he whipped his head towards her brother, "Raditz! Did you cut off her tail?!"

Raditz looked up from his trembling hands, "What? No! She had it removed when she was little!"

The doors to the training room opened and Nappa walked in with a hand on his scouter. "What the hell is going on here? I detected a spike in energy . . ." He looked between the three fighters, before looking to Vegeta. "Why is she here?"

Vegeta looked towards Raditz, forcing the sayian to walk towards them and explain. "That is Kakarot."

Nappa turned towards the weaker saiyan, "Isn't Kakarot your brother?"

He shook his head, "No. I never said brother. Kakarot is my sister."

Nappa pressed a button on his scouter, "Ha! She'll be of great use. Power level is almost as strong as Raditz."

Raditz folded his arms, looking towards his sister, who looked away as soon as their eyes met. "That's impossible. It really should be."

"Why?" Nappa questioned.

Raditz narrowed his eyes, "Well, her power level when we fought on earth was pitiful. Not even 450."

Vegeta's eyes widened and pivited towards Goku. "What?! That's— no! That's impossible!" He turned back to Raditz. "Your scouter must've been malfunctioning. Never in all of history has a zenkai granted that much of a boost, not even in the royal bloodline!"

"She was nowhere near this strength when we fought on earth. She was weak."

Vegeta turned towards Goku, "So bizarre." He was silent for a moment, running things through his head. _I must know more. _"Raditz. Nappa. Head back to the barracks. Tity things up a bit, bring in another bunk. Do what you have to to make some room. Now." Without saying another word he walked away from them, towards Goku. He picked up her discarded scouter on the way over to her. "You stopped. Why?"

Goku looked towards Vegeta and then towards the other two saiyans as they left. "Who's Frieza?"

"Our . . . _employer_." Venom seeped from his voice as he spoke of the tyrant. Goku nodded, though her frown deepened as she did so. She understood. "In time you will get used to how things operate around here."

"Back on earth, Raditz mentioned our planet being destroyed. Is that true?"

Vegeta nodded, "We were told a meteorite crashed into the planet. As far as we know there were only four survivors. You, Raditz, Nappa, and myself. The last four saiyans in the entire universe." He held the scouter out ot her, "Tell me, have you killed anyone before?"

The stared at the scouter for a moment before gently plucking it from his hands. "Yes. A long time ago."

He grunted, not sure whether or not to be disappointed. "You better get used to it. Death is what we do here. As far as anyone is concerned you work for the Frieza Force. We wipe out planets and sell them to the highest bidder." He stared at her for a moment, "Tell me, what do you know of the Saiyan race?"

She shrugged, "Only what Raditz told me. He told me about the selling planet thing too."

Vegeta grit his teeth, "You don't _remember _anything? What? Did you hit your head as a kid or something?"

"Yeah, actually. How do you know?"

Vegeta sighed, _Just my luck. _"Just a guess. Why did you cut of your tail?"

"Well, turns out the moon could've been restored if I gave up my tail. So, I did just that." She shrugged, "It was a liability anyways." She raised an eyebrow, "You seem a bit upset."

He felt a shiver run through his tail, "Kakarot, that tail was a part of you. A part of your culture and history. And you just- cut it off?!" He winced, "Now you can't transform."

"It's Goku." Her eyes widened, "Wait, transform?"

_You've got to be kidding me. _"Forget it, we can have this conversation later. For now, I bet you're hungry. Nothing worse than spending a night in the medical bay."

She smiled wide, "You bet I am."

He nodded towards the door and the two started walking. Vegeta choose to stay quiet. There was something about her that was . . . different. First-things-first, _lunch. Questions later. _Though there was one question he was saving for her brother. _Did he really kill the half-breed?_


End file.
